The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Resistive heaters can efficiently deliver warmth in a variety of conditions, including up to extreme or harsh conditions, and are therefore used in various applications and for various purposes. Resistive heaters operate by passing electric current through a resistor, which converts the electric energy to thermal energy. Commonly used resistors are composed of nickel-chrome or other metals or metal alloys. Another material commonly used as a resistor in resistive heating applications is ceramic. Resistors used in resistive heaters are often in the form of wires, which may be straight or coiled. In many cases, resistive heaters do not provide for evenly distributed heat throughout a heating surface, and instead heat is concentrated where the resistor wire or other material is located.
Thus, there is a need in the art for resistors for use in resistive heaters that may provide for more evenly distributed heat throughout a heating surface and that may be pliable. More particularly, there is a need in the art for composite formulations having one or more conductive fillers for use in resistive heating.